Such a dispenser unit is known from for instance WO 2004/069418. The dispenser unit shown herein is mounted on a liquid container by means of a threaded ring in order to obtain a foam pump. The activating element is formed by a cover with a spout-like dispensing part for dispensing foam. The activating element is movable relative to the liquid container. Product can be dispensed with the foam pump by pressing the activating element.